Enquanto o sol brilhar
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Enquanto eles estivessem juntos... o sol iria sempre brilhar. Só que naquele ano... o verão tinha acabado cedo de mais.


**Enquanto o sol brilhar…**

A chuva caia lá fora como que embalando as lágrimas que lhe corriam pelo rosto. Os cabelos ruivos estavam espalhados pela almofada enquanto o seu rosto continuava escondido por entre eles, soluçando. Ela apenas queria desaparecer daquele mundo. Desejava que o seu coração parasse, que não houvesse mais respiração a sair. Ela apenas queria paz, e naquele momento a morte parecia ser a única forma de a conseguir. Juntar-se a ele… Ao único que um dia ela amou, àquele que lhe conquistou o coração e se tornou o amor da sua vida. Àquele que partira para não mais voltar…

_**Oh Deus, Porque os anjos caem primeiro?**_

_**Eu nunca entenderei o significado do que é certo**_

_**Canta-me uma canção**_

_**Da tua beleza**_

_**Do teu reino**_

_**Que as melodias das tuas harpas**_

_**Consolem aqueles de quem ainda precisamos**_

_**Ontem, nós apertamos as mãos**_

_**Hoje um raio de luar ilumina meu caminho**_

_**Meu guardião**__…_

Todo o mundo parecia ter desmoronado pois nada mais parecia ter sentido agora que a sua respiração não mais preenchia o mundo. Para quê tentar viver se ele, o que me mantinha em pé se foi?? De nada vale chorar, gritar e sufocar… isso não o irá trazer de volta. Ele foi a minha luz, que me ensinou a viver e a enfrentar, a erguer a cabeça e ir atrás dos meus sonhos. E lembro-me quando ele me dizia que todas as quedas que dávamos na vida tinha uma espécie de significado. Que nos ajudariam a levantar da próxima vez. Mas desta vez, esta não é apenas mais uma lição, esta é a última. Pois eu duvido que haja um próxima queda, pois sei que não me vou conseguir levantar desta. Pois ele não está mais aqui para me dar a mão e me ajudar a levantar. Ele não me irá mais limpar o rosto banhado de lágrimas nem apertar-me no seu peito durante a noite até eu adormecer. E eu agora estou sozinha… Sozinha num mundo onde tudo parece negro. Onde o céu parece não querer brilhar e as imagens se movem a preto e branco.

_**É tão estranho, os bons morrem jovens**_

_**Assim parece ser quando me lembro de ti**_

_**Que acabaste por ir embora cedo demais**_

_**Quando eu te dizia: - apaixono-me todos os dias**_

_**E é sempre a pessoa errada!**_

_**Tu sorrias e dizias - Eu também gosto de ti**_

_**Só que tu foste embora cedo demais**_

_**Eu continuo aqui, o meu trabalho e os meus amigos**_

_**E eu lembro-me de ti em dias assim**_

_**Dias de chuva, dias de sol**_

_**E o que sinto eu não sei dizer**_

_**- Vai com os anjos, vai em paz!**_

_**Era assim todo o dia de tarde, a descoberta da amizade**_

_**Até a próxima vez, é tão estranho**_

_**Os bons morrem antes**_

_**Lembro-me de ti e de tantos**_

_**Que se foram cedo demais**_

_**E cedo demais eu aprendi a ter tudo o que sempre quis**_

_**Só não aprendi a perder**_

_**E eu, que tive um começo feliz**_

_**Do resto eu não sei dizer**_

_**Lembro-me das tardes que passamos juntos**_

_**Não é sempre, mas eu sei**_

_**Que tu estás bem agora**_

_**Só que este ano o verão acabou**_

_**Cedo demais.**_

Eu e eu recordo como tu odiavas o Inverno. Tu dizias que o verão era a estação mágica da felicidade e do amor. E eu lembro com saudade os dias de Verão que passávamos juntos pelo parque e como os teus olhos sempre ficavam mais azuis em dias de sol. Quando tu me dizias ao ouvido que o Verão poderia durar o tempo que nós quiséssemos, pois enquanto estávamos juntos o sol brilhava sempre. Mas hoje chove… e o céu negro consome-me. O teu sorriso não me aquece mais, os teus olhos não mais poderão ficar azuis e o verão… acabou cedo demais.

E eu sempre vivi na ideia infantil que todos devíamos morrer velhos e mesmo que pela vida eu visse quem morresse jovem, eu sempre pensei que nós duraríamos longos anos. Que tu serias aquele que me iria acompanhar por Natais seguidos. Tu irias ser o pai dos meus filhos, avô dos meus netos e meu companheiro para a vida. Mas hoje tu não estás aqui e o Inverno tomou conta do que sou. Eu preciso de ti meu amor…

E nada disto é justo porque nós os dois passámos por demasiado e este não era o final prometido. Nós enfrentámos as barreiras que o mundo nos impôs. Erguemo-nos acima do que a tradição ditava, do que o sangue dizia e do que os outros pensavam, apenas pelo ansiado final feliz que não nos permitiram ter.

_**O inverno é o fim.**_

_**É onde tudo termina e só o que resta é a espera.**_

_**É a inércia da vida em face à pausa que a natureza se permite.**_

_**Nada brota, nada surge, nada nasce.**_

_**E apenas os fortes sobrevivem a ele.**_

_**Resta aguardar pela nova estação, onde se verá quem retorna... E quem jamais voltará.**_

_**Dizia-se que o inverno era o recomeço.**_

_**Onde tudo acabava para renascer.**_

_**Mas não… era o fim. O fim de uma fase, sem o início da próxima.**_

E eu agora apenas rogo a qualquer Deus que me queira ouvir, que me leve para junto de ti. Esta dor não é mais suportável. Tu eras tudo o que eu tinha e agora não tenho mais. Por isso eu peço-te que me venhas buscar como fazias todas as tardes para me levares a jantar, todos os dias a sítios diferentes. Mas o relógio já passou as oito da noite, e a campainha ainda não tocou. O pijama continua no meu corpo e permaneço sobre a cama. A comida que me trouxeram continua ali intocável na cozinha. O telefone continua a tocar na sala sem cessar. É quase como um barulho de fundo a que os meus ouvidos se habituaram. Devem ser os meus pais… Os meus avós ou o resto da família mandam sempre Patronus. Ou então é a Lily, ou o James… Talvez o mais provável é mesmo ser o Albus. Ele é um bom amigo e eu tenho pena de não poder ser para ele tudo o que ele gostaria de ser para mim. Mas eu fiz uma escolha no passado, eu escolhi aquele que não era ele. Mas o Albus é um amigo e ele estará sempre aqui. Por isso duvido que o telefone pare de tocar nas próximas horas até que ele morrendo de preocupação venha cá. E eu sei o que ele vai fazer, porque o Albus é previsível. Ele não é como o Scorpius… O Scorpius surpreendia-me todos os dias de forma diferente. Eu também amo o Albus… mais do que amo o James. Mas nunca tanto como amei o Scorpius. E eu gosto da solidez que o Albus me dá, porque eu sei que o telefone irá tocar até às dez da noite, altura em que ele aparecerá na minha porta, e depois de tocar á campainha as exactas cinco vezes, ele vai pegar a chave que está por debaixo do vaso na entrada e irá abrir a porta. E eu sei que ele irá entrar em bicos dos pés, temendo que eu esteja a dormir. E ele vai encontrar-me aqui… na exacta posição em que me deixou de manhã e vai ver que eu ainda choro e que a comida na cozinha permanece intocável. Então os seus olhos irão entristecer e ameaçarão chorar, mas ele não vai chorar, porque o Albus não chora na minha frente. O Scorpius chorava… ele confiava em mim para isso. O Albus não quer que eu veja que ele sofre, mas eu sei que eu o magoo porque depois de ele me levantar e colocar no chuveiro, ele vai para cozinha. E depois de eu ter o banho vestido, ele vai colocar a comida a fazer, e eu sei que depois, quando ele volta á casa-de-banho e me seca o cabelo para depois o pentear com cuidado, o seu rosto está vermelho. E ele pensa que eu não reparo, mas eu vejo, porque eu consigo ouvir de vez em quando enquanto como a contragosto e ele se senta no sofá esperando que eu acabe, as suas fungadelas e as vezes em que ele limpa os olhos na manga. Mas ele, pensando que eu não vejo, pega-me ao colo e leva-me para a cama. Cobre-me sempre com os lençóis e depois puxa o cobertor. Ele fica sempre imenso tempo sentado na poltrona, mas ele sempre vê que os meus olhos apenas choram e não se fecham. Eu depois fecho os olhos e finjo que durmo, porque sei que ele tem trabalho e não quero que ele se aborreça. Mas o Albus conhece-me bem e deita-se ao meu lado. Então eu aperto-me no abraço dele e choro até adormecer. Quando eu acordo o Albus nunca lá está, mas está sempre lá o bilhete que diz sempre a mesma coisa:

_Desculpa não poder ficar, tive de ir para o trabalho! Veste-te, e come alguma coisa Rose. Porque não vais dar uma volta, ou visitar os teus pais? Todos têm saudades tuas. Beijos. Vemo-nos depois!_

O bilhete diz sempre a mesma coisa. Ele todos os dias escreve um novo apesar de eu deixar o bilhete sempre no mesmo sítio, por isso poderia usar sempre o mesmo. Mas o Albus não é prático, nunca foi. Por isso ele escreve sempre um bilhete novo, com recomendações que ele sabe que eu não vou seguir… mas ele não se importa! Porque ele é o Albus… E ele é o único que entra aqui. Porque a casa está rodeada de feitiços e a única coisa que abre aquela porta é a chave mágica por debaixo da planta. E apenas o Albus sabe onde está, só ele e o Scorpius sabiam. O Albus não conta a ninguém, mas eu sei que ele vai dando noticias á minha família, e o Scorpius… o Scorpius não está mais aqui para dizer a alguém.

_**Poderia ser mais difícil dizer adeus e ficar sem ti?**_

_**Poderia ser mais difícil ver-te ir, encarar a verdade?**_

_**Se eu tivesse só mais um dia...**_

_**Como areia nos meus pés**_

_**E o cheiro de um doce perfume**_

_**Tu ficarás em mim para sempre…**_

Ultimamente, todos têm-me tratado de modo diferente. Eles têm pena de mim, mas eu não quero a piedade deles. Tudo o que eu tenho vontade de fazer é quebrar tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance, gritar, chorar como uma criança. Mandar aos diabos aquilo que te levou. Porque eu não me perdoo. Eu não perdoo por saber que tu estavas ao meu lado e eu não fiz nada. Porque tu não merecias uma morte assim. E é por isso que eu não quero mais dormir, é por isso que eu não quero que o Albus fique comigo de noite. Porque eu não quero que lhe aconteça o mesmo que a ti. Eu recordo aquela noite em que te deitaste ao meu lado e me deste um beijo de boa noite. E eu lembro-me de acordar e de te ver a dormir como um anjo. E eu lembro-me como tu estavas frio e pálido. E eu chamei-te mas tu não ouviste. Eu abanei o teu corpo mas tu não acordaste. E eu chorei agarrada a ti perguntando-me o porquê? Porque tu eras mágico e não devias ter morrido de algo tão muggle. Ninguém morre por uma veia rebentada. Ninguém devia morrer assim. Tu não devias ter partido assim. E eu hoje culpo-me. Eu não me importo quando as pessoas dizem que tu dormias, que nada sentiste e que a tua morte foi silenciosa e eu nada podia fazer. Eu não quero acreditar nisso. Porque eu preciso de acreditar que a culpa é minha. Porque esse sentimento é a única coisa que me diz que ainda estou viva.

E hoje eu durmo na mesma cama em que tu dormiste pela última vez. E eu todos dias quando acordo, eu apenas desejo que tudo não tenha passado de um sonho e que tu estejas na cozinha cantarolando a nossa musica enquanto preparas o pequeno-almoço. Mas então eu reparo que não há mais nada, não há cheiro de panquecas no ar nem a melodia da tua voz. E eu fecho os olhos e canto. Canto a nossa canção…

_**'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there,**_

_(Porque ninguém quer ser o ultimo ali)__**  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**_

_(Porque toda a gente quer sentir que alguém se importa)  
__**Someone to love with my life in their hands,**_

_(Alguém para amar com a minha vida nas suas mãos)  
__**There's gotta be somebody for me like that,**_

_(Deve haver aí alguém para mim assim)_

Nós sempre amámos esta música porque nos identificávamos com ela. Porque tu eras aquele que eu esperei por uma vida, e tu sempre disseste que eu era aquela que era a única para ti. E eu entreguei-te a minha vida como tu me entregaste a tua. E se eu pudesse voltar atrás eu queria dizer-te que sempre te amei, e que tu foste e o único a que eu consegui entregar o meu coração. E eu tenho a dizer-te que não aguento mais. Que este mundo não é mais suportável. Eu não aguento mais a chuva que bate na janela. Eu não consigo mais ouvir o barulho irritante do telefone. E agora eu sinto que tudo o que antes não me incomodava se está a tornar insuportável. E eu apenas não aguento mais… eu lamento tanto!

_**So I bleed **_

_(Então eu sangro)  
__**I bleed**_

_(Eu sangro)  
__**And I breathe **_

_(E eu respiro)  
__**I breathe no more **_

_(Não respiro mais)_

_Querido Albus,_

_Escrevo-te esta carta porque sei que és tu o primeiro que a vai encontrar e porque te considero aquele que mais a merece ler em primeiro lugar. _

_Venho agradecer-te desta forma por tudo o que fizeste por mim e lamentar porque sei que te fiz sofrer… Eu não queria. E se eu pudesse, eu daria o mundo apenas para levar comigo a dor que eu sei que deves estar a sentir ao ler cada linha desta carta. E quero que saibas, que é apenas o que lamento com este acto. A dor que sei que te estou a causar a ti, e a todos aqueles que me amam. E eu espero sinceramente que um dia todos vocês me perdoem por isto. E quero que saibam que têm todo o direito de me chamar egoísta, porque talvez o esteja a ser… Mas neste momento, esta é a minha única salvação. Apenas vos peço que me tentem compreender por isto. A minha dor não é mais suportável e eu sei que muitos de vocês, minha família, passaram na guerra, tormentos piores e no entanto aqui estão, mas vocês ainda se têm uns aos outros. E eu perdi o amor da minha vida. E se me odiarem agora eu irei perceber, mas eu quero que saibam que não ficarei zangada. E que eu irei estar aí quando vocês quiserem vir ter comigo, daqui a muitos longos anos. Até lá eu serei feliz, eu prometo-vos…_

_Por isso, mãe, eu sei que não vale de nada pedir-te para não chorares, mas eu quero que saibas que sempre te amei. Não te culpes por isto por favor… E pai… por favor toma conta da mãe. Eu amo-vos muito aos dois._

_Hugo, maninho querido, por favor não amaldiçoes muito a alma do Scorpius por isto. Tu foste o melhor irmão de sempre. Toma conta dos pais por favor e vê se te acertas de uma vez com a Lily._

_Meus queridos avós, nunca esquecerei os valores que me deram e quero que saibam que vos admiro imenso. Terei saudades dos seus cozinhados avó… e das conversas com o avô Arthur sobre muggles._

_Aos avós Granger, sabem que vos amo mais do que tudo e que me fizeram orgulhosa de descender de pessoas como vocês._

_Meus queridos tios, e primos que não consigo enumerar, irei sentir a vossa falta. Vocês são e serão sempre a melhor família que alguém pode ter._

_Obrigado tio Harry por ter sido graças a si que pude viver num mundo de paz e por todos os valores que me transmitiu assim como á tia Ginny por ser como uma mãe e por me tratar como sua filha. _

_Lily, minha melhor amiga, nunca esquecerei as nossas conversas e a forma como sempre me apoiaste em tudo. Espero sinceramente que sejas muito feliz, de preferência com o meu irmão. Ficaria feliz por saber que ficariam juntos._

_James, meu priminho namoradeiro. Obrigado por me protegeres, e quero que saibas que já te perdoei pelo murro que deste ao Scorpius no 5ºano. Eu espero que consigas encontrar alguém que te faça assentar e que te faça feliz como só tu mereces ser._

_E no final… eu nem tenho palavras para ti Albus. Meu primo e amigo. Companheiro de horas tristes e boas. Eu apenas te posso pedir perdão por tudo isto. Pelo sofrimento que te causei e por nunca ter sido capaz de corresponder os teus sentimentos. Mas eu adoro-te por tudo o que és e nunca na vida poderei pagar o que fizeste por mim. Eu espero sinceramente que encontres alguém que te faça feliz, alguém melhor que eu…_

_Espero sinceramente que um dia me perdoem e se sentirem saudades, olhem o céu… eu estarei a olhar por vocês. Prometo._

_Até um dia…_

_Rose Weasley_

Uma última lágrima caiu do rosto do Albus quando ele terminou de ler a carta. Abraçou o corpo de Rose com força. Lá fora… a chuva tinha parado.

Porque como Scorpius dizia…

Enquanto eles tivesse juntos… o sol brilharia sempre!


End file.
